dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
This article is really usefull, and makes a lot of sense. But it's also hard to read if we keep on adding things here and there with defective punctuation, abbreviations and capitals everywhere, as well as comments like "/w me on this server". Let's keep the things clean and this article will help a lot of people, as it did to me. -- Mike Waves ty for saying it was usefull but please do not earase anything from this biuld again... i am using this guide for myself and i don't have a copy of it... i add my newly updates to this guide so that this guide is updated at all time; its being longs, helps people while they are lvling...step by step :If something is erased and you want it back, just use the history to get it back, no sweat. --Mike. Sorry but, i have to erase something on this, GOGORIFIED MINER RINGS are enutrof only. If you where a pandawa then you'd know this when you bought them and also be pretty angry. saving something from the trouble. =') ty for the info :) and ty for putting on disccusion thread not going and editing it by yourself.(~waves) reverted the changes, pls redo, as a ring was mentioned under Boots. --Lirielle 13:04, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Eternal Hearts (guild)- Our Observation Our guild likes to take builds apart on our forum and see if we can tweak them a little. Your build is sound in the way that it is built, carefully planned however weve found that throughout youve left large gaps for left over skill points. After level 100 everyone knows that you go back and choose certain skills to top off to level 6 ext. However weve found that by using the left over 27 skill points that crop up in your guide we can infact level karzam earlier,. This gives the build more tactical ability alot earlier on. Heres how we did it: 1-2 : level boozer to lvl 2 3-12 : Max blazing fist 13-21 : Max boozer 22-27: level karcham to level 4 28-33 : level chamrak to level 4 (heres where your left with a 21 skill point gap untill level 54) So at this point if you subtract the needed 15 skill points for meloncholy your left with 6 skill points. Remember this and read on. 54 : meloncholy maxed (anouther gap , 70-54 = 16 skill points, 15 are needed for explosive flask leaving one spare) (current spare points = 7) 70 : explosive flask (gap of 90=70 = 20 skill points, minus the 15 needed to max Pandiniuras leaves 5 spare) (current spare: 12 points) 90: Pandiniuras maxed (next gap of 10 skill points minus the 15 needed to max soul bond = 15) (makeing this gap -5 points down, this is taken from the spare pool so the spare skil points now are 12-5 = 7 spare) 100: soul bond maxed Now here is where you say to max karzam which if you add the left over spell points at this stage which are 7, means that karzam will be lvl 5 about lvl 108/109 However what many people in our guild suggested was that instead of waiting till lvl 108/109 to max karzam that infact you take these 7 spare out of the reserve earlier in the build therefore giving you a level 4 (using 6 spare points) karzam at level 60. as these 6 points are pulled from the spare reserve of 7 points which you have left after leveling meloncholy. This doesnt effect the needed left over 5 spare points recieved after exploding flask so therefore maxing soul bond is still possible. Now it was suggested that these spare left over points should be used to raise a spell to lvl 6 upon attaining level 100+ However, with 7 spare points that means only one spell may be leveld to level 6. While this may be a good idea in the short run, having a tactical spell like karzam earlier on (lvl 60) opens up new tactics to the player AND since you had it down to be leveled anyway, you might as well level it earlier so you get more use from it. This is just a suggestion and only because some of us want to use your guide did we sit and think about it. I have checked the mathmatics of this over once however if there is a mistake please lemme know. I myself shall be following this build with my above changes and i have high hopes for it. Thanks -Gobbo (Eternal Hearts Leader) respond from the Author ty for the add-on but i can see you have missed few problems of this build. * 1. to max to (5) you only need 10 spell points 15 to Total max(6)and you don't get that ability until you have reached the lvl you get the spell +100 * 2. only the firts 3 spell of pandawas have lvl 6 max. so all the others to spend 15 spell points is imposible ,right now. * 3.eventually maxing Karcham, Chamrak and Karzam will be added to build at the end of spell maxing. * 4. thank you once again for your add-on. and please inform me if you have anymore add-on to this build right here. weapon would it not be better to get a cheaper weapon skills than staff(for example:shovel or axe) as pandawa get a 30% bonus for all weapons and axes and shovels are usually have much cheaper skills. if you mean to get staff skills for the double hit this is possible with the items you recomend getting. ~darcc Stain or Blazing Fist the 6th step in the skill leveling guide is confusing. Which do I unlearn, Stain or Blazing Fist?